Live from Jurassic Park
by wannabe-an-author1864
Summary: The year is 1994, Megan Williams is a famous reporter, who just so happens to be dating Dr. Ian Malcolm. It has been a year since Ian went to the island, He still suffers from severe PTSD and he has lost his job and his reputation because the only person who wasn't on that island who believes what happened is her. So Megan decides to do a news story, live from Jurassic Park.
1. Chapter 1

" _Faster, must go faster." Ian thought as the car drove away with him facing the menacing T-rex running towards them. The distance between the two seemed to be quickly getting closer and closer, however, just as the beast was about to reach the car the scene shifted and Ian was standing in the rain the warm glow of the flare he was holding in his hand a T-Rex coming straight at him._

" _Over here," He heard a voice say and he quickly turned to see Megan standing a flare in her hand as well except she was waving it around. "Over here! Hey!"_

" _Megan what are you doing!" Ian screamed as he watched the T-Rex's attention turn to Megan._

" _I'm sorry Ian, I love you!" She screamed when the T-Rex suddenly snapped its jaws around her._

"No!" Ian cried bolting upright breathing heavily, he had sweat dripping down his naked torso and he could barely compose himself. All he could see was the T-Rex chomping down on Megan.

"Ian," Megan replied as she woke up quickly sitting up so she was facing him.

"Oh thank god!" He sobbed as he wrapped his arms around her tightly pulling her into him.

It had been almost a year since the events of Isla Nublar had occurred and still most nights Ian woke up screaming and Megan comforted him until he fell back asleep. They had been dating for almost 3 years before he had left for the island. She hadn't gone, she was supposed to accompany Ian but something had come up. Ian was thankful for that. But even though she hadn't been put through the horrors of what the island had in store, Ian could not stop thinking about what would have happened if she would have been there.

"Hey it's ok everything is alright, I'm ok, I'm right here." She soothed running her fingers through his black curls.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I thought...uh… I thought it was getting better." He said taking deep breaths pushing down all the anxiety and the visions as far as he could.

"You need to go see someone, you need to talk to someone about this because it's not getting better and I'm getting worried."

"Megan, I can't go talk to anyone about it, no one, no one believes me. Everyone thinks I'm absolutely nuts. And if I go to a shrink claiming that I am having nightmares about dinosaurs attacking me because I was attacked by dinosaurs, they are going to lock me in the nuthouse. I have already lost my job and my reputation, I don't have that much more to lose." He said sadly as he lay back down running his hands over his face.

Megan growled as she hopped out of bed grabbing Ian's shirt and slipping it on. "I hate this Ian. I hate to see you like this, and I hate the way everyone has been treating you. Especially InGen, trying to buy your silence, when all you are trying to do is tell the truth." She began pacing at the foot of the bed. "And what about Dr. Sattler and Dr. Grant, why haven't they come out to help!"

"Meg" Ian started.

"And don't even get me started about John Hammond, he has not done anything to help, he just slipped into his billion dollar mansion and hid."

"Megan" Ian sat up once more, a slight smile on his face as he looked at his beautiful girlfriend whose face was now turning red from how angry she was getting.

"Maybe," She said running back to the bed and hopping in. "Maybe, I could do a news story about it."

Megan was the lead newscaster for a national news station based out of San Diego.

"Sweetheart while I appreciate the gesture, I don't think anyone is going to believe you even if you do air it on national tv." He smiled.

"But what if I prove to them that what you are saying is real and that it actually happened," Megan said and Ian's smile quickly fell.

"What do you mean?"

"What if I go to the island," She said and Ian's heart sank. She continued to talk more about her plans but Ian couldn't hear her, instead, his mind had traveled back to his nightmare, and the nightmares he had had before, all which included Megan being killed by dinosaurs. "John wanted me to go in the first place so maybe I can convince him…"

"No!" Ian snapped roughly grabbing her shoulders so she was looking at him. "You cannot go to that island."

"Ian?" She gasped staring at him shocked. "But if it will show people that you aren't crazy or just making this all up."

"I don't give a fuck about my reputation Megan! Not if it means that I will lose you in the process. And if you go to that island you will die. Do you understand me!"

"Ian." She gasped again as his grip on her arms tightened.

"There might not be any of them left on the island, but I am not going to take that chance. You saw what happened to me. People died Megan, in ways that I can't even describe to you because of how horrific it was. And every day I just thank God that you weren't there. So please, please don't ever talk about wanting to go to that island. Ever!" He said his voice cracking as tears welled up in his eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment, Megan still shocked, before Ian finally released his grip on her arms.

"I'm sorry Ian, I didn't mean to upset you." She said and he quickly pulled her into his arms.

"I didn't mean to get so upset Megan, it's just the thought of losing you terrifies me more than any of those dinosaurs did."

"We are going to get through this, together I promise. Everything will get better. I know it will." She soothed again as she kissed Ian before they both laid back down, the Megan rested her head on Ian's chest. While Ian slept, she thought of a plan to get herself into Jurassic Park


	2. Chapter 2

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"That morning when Megan woke up she found Ian already getting ready dressed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ian what are you doing its 6 in the morning," She groaned looking at the clock on the nightstand. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm going to go to another interview." He sighed sitting on the edge of the bed as he began to tie his shoes. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="Apple-tab-span" style="white-space: pre;" M/spanegan /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"sighed as she got up and wrapped herself around Ian's back kissing the back of his neck. "Is this one in town at least." However, as she looked up she could a suitcase sitting next to the closet. "Well, I guess that answers that." She sat back sitting cross-legged on the bed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's just for 2 days that's all, then I will be back. I promise." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Where is the interview this time." She asked as she wrapped the blanket around her self and sat next to him, she still was only wearing Ian's shirt. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Florida." He said as he stood up straightening himself out. Although it had been a year since he had been attacked he still had trouble standing or walking for long periods of time because of his leg. He also stood slightly off so most of his weight was on his good leg. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But you hate Florida Ian." Megan sighed sadly as she looked at the once confident, some might have said even cocky, man who now was crumbling before her. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah but maybe, they will want to hire the crazy dinosaur guy." He said looking down at the ground. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey," She quickly said as she stood up so she was standing in front of Ian. He was much taller than she was, so he had to look down to look at her. "Ian you are not the crazy dinosaur guy." But still, he wouldn't look her in the eye. "Look at me." She placed her hand on his cheek. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As he lifted his head slightly and his eyes looked into hers, Megan could see the tears in his eyes. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You are Dr. Ian Malcolm, chaotician. You are brilliant, you are kind, and you do not let anyone break your spirit." She said as she got up on her tiptoes and kissed him passionately. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"For a moment Ian just stood there as Megan kissed him but then he leaned down wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up so her feet were completely off the ground. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You forgot something, my love," He said as he broke apart from her but still held her off the ground. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And what is that?" She chuckled happy to see him smiling again. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm Dr. Ian Malcolm, the brilliant, kind and sexy chaotician." He said as he kissed her again causing her to laugh. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They kissed for a while when suddenly Ian dropped her onto the bed getting on top of her. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What time is your flight, Dr. Malcolm," Megan said as she grabbed his tie pulling him closer to her. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't have to be at the airport for another hour," Ian smiled seductively. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's plenty of time." She said as she crushed her lips onto his flipping them over so she was on top./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"************************************************************************************************************/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After they had finished, Ian got dressed and got ready to leave. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Do you want me to go to the airport with you," Megan asked as she sat on the edge of the bed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, I'll be fine, I'm a big boy." He tried to say with his usual sass but she could hear the hesitation in his voice. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ian," She started but he quickly walked over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I promise I'll be ok." He said as he pulled her in for a hug. "Besides I don't want you to be late for work. Do you have any big stories you're working on?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A pang of guilt hit her in the stomach. "Yeah, I just got an idea for a major story." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What's this one about? A town rocked by the death of a teenager or a political scandal." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nope, something much bigger." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You aren't going to tell me are you?" Ian smiled. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nope, you are just going to have to wait and watch it like everybody else," Megan said kissing Ian once more. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""God I love you more and more every day Miss Williams," Ian said /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Go you dork or you are going to miss your flight." She pushed him back slightly. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He chuckled as he grabbed his bag and headed out of the apartment. Megan sat there for a moment before she hurriedly got up and ran out the door leaning over the banister of the stairs watching Ian as he descended the three flights. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, Ian." She called and he stopped looking up at her. "I love you." And he smiled before he disappeared out the door. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="Apple-tab-span" style="white-space: pre;" S/spanhe /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"held onto the banister for a second, before turning back and heading inside grabbing the phone the minute she stepped through the door. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hello yes, I need to talk to John Hammond. Yes, tell him it's Megan Williams." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It had only taken a matter of minutes before she heard that seemingly innocent sounding British voice. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Miss Williams how wonderful it is to hear from you." She heard John's chipper voice say and she fought back the urge to scream at him, to scream and curse for how he had done nothing to help Ian. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hello John, I have a proposition for you." She said as she began to give her pitch to John. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I...I don't know Megan, no one has been back there since the incident, I'm pretty sure all of the dinosaurs have been killed off by now. There won't be anything for you to see." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So then there is no harm in me going now is there John." She said still holding back what she really wanted to say. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What does Ian think about this?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"That silenced her. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He doesn't know does he, because I'm sure if he did…" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Listen, John, I know that you still want this project to work, this is your life's work, this is your baby. So you aren't just going to sit on your hands and wait. This broadcast could bring interest back to the project." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"There was a moment of silence before John spoke again. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How many people." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A smile spread across Megan's face. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Just me my cameraman, and then someone who can safely guide me around the island." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""When do you want to leave?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""Tomorrow," She said./p 


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm not arguing about this Steven, we are going and you are going to air the footage," Megan screamed into the phone as she argued with her producer.

"Megan this is stupid and I don't want to waste…"

"I was suppose to go the first time, and I would have gone the first time if you hadn't made me cover that stupid basketball retirement story."

"We are not starting on this again."

"I have never been wrong about a story Steve not once, now you are just going to have to trust me on this."

"This is about Ian isn't it." Steve snapped back she then heard him take a breath before he spoke again quieter this time. "Listen I know that things have been rough lately and I know that the story we ran on him…"

"You destroyed him, Steve. I asked you not to run that story, I begged you not to run it and you did it anyway, you made him look like he was fucking crazy. He's not crazy Steve and I'm going to prove it."

"And what if your wrong Megan. What if you get there and there is nothing there, that it's all just a giant hoax."

"Then I get to show that John Hammond is a fake. Which may even be a bigger story than the dinosaurs."

"God, Megan, if you get killed Ian will have my head."

She chuckled. "I thought you didn't believe the stories, Steven."

"You can take Brandon, but you only have the weekend, I need you to be back Sunday night."

"Thank you, Steve." She said as she started to hang up. "Oh and if you mention a word of this to Ian."

"I won't Jesus Meg, just be careful ok."

"I will." She said as she hung up.

It didn't take long for her to get packed and ready. The next thing she knew she was in the car with Brandon driving to the airport.

"Why are we doing this again, this is stupid, there isn't going to be anything there." He complained causing Megan to roll her eyes.

"Brandon, we have an almost 8-hour flight ahead of us on top of a helicopter flight into the park I would rather not spend it wanting to kill you so how about you just shut up."

"Jesus someone's touchy."

It was an hour drive the airport and then almost an 8 and a half hour flight until they reached Costa Rica.

As they exited the found a bald man waiting for them, with Megan's name written on a sign.

"I take it you're the man John sent to be my guide."

"Not exactly, see InGen seems to think…" The British man started.

"Oh InGen thinks," Megan scoffed as she strolled past him Brandon trailing behind them. "Well, I would like to give InGen a piece of what I think."

"Wow someone is a feisty little lady aren't you." The man said as he grabbed her arm halting her.

"Don't…" She started as she was about to rip her arm away from him but he quickly let go of her arm and grabbed her face instead.

"Wait a second I know you." He sneered. "You're Megan Williams, you're Dr. Malcolm's girl aren't you."

Megan ripped her face away from him.

"Touch me like that again I will grab that gun from your holster and give a totally new meaning to the phrase "cock it" is that understood." She snapped as she stormed to the luggage retrieval.

The man stood for a moment slightly shocked and slightly impressed before he followed after her.

"We leave tomorrow, early. My team needs to finish up some…" Megan froze and turned around looking at the man square in the eyes.

"Your team, what do you mean your team. I told John I only needed three people and those three people are here right now."

"You aren't the only one who has a job to do." He growled.

The two stared at each other for a moment when Brandon finally spoke up.

"Megan, I think this is a good time to go to our hotel and rest up, we have had a long day and we don't want you looking tired for the camera tomorrow." Brandon tried his hardest, but it just came out wrong.

"God Brandon, what did I say about speaking." She snapped before she sighed. "What is your name, by the way, I didn't catch it."

"Ronald Tembo." The British man said as they loaded into a car. Brandon sat in the front seat with the driver while Tembo and Megan sat in the back.

"Alright well Tembo, I hope you are ready, for what you are about to see you tomorrow and I hope your team is ready, for what you are going to see."

"Oh we are ready Miss Williams, are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know Malcolm must have told you the stories, and from what I heard happened to him, they can't be good stories. Why are you doing this?"

"No one believes him, he's become a laughing stock, he can't get a job, everyone just knows him as the crazy dinosaur guy. And no one is helping him. No one who knows the truth is helping him. And your employers, InGen, they are just making everything worse. So I'm doing this to help him, to show everyone he isn't crazy."

"Have you ever thought about what might happen on the island? And what it would do to Dr. Malcolm if it did?"

She froze for a moment, of course, she had thought about it, of course, she had feared that everything could go horribly horribly wrong just like it had when Ian went. But she also knew that she couldn't just sit back and watch as Ian got worse.

"We are going to the island, we are going to film some dinosaurs, and then we are going to come home. Everything is going to be fine."

"If you say so missy," Tembo said under his breath, and Megan just tried to ignore it.

However, by the time they got to the hotel, her anxiety and her nerves were so bad she was shaking. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," she thought.

"Get your rest. Tomorrow is a big day." Tembo said in an almost menacing tone of voice and then he left.

"Wow, that was…" Brandon started but Megan just stormed right past him heading towards her room, knowing perfectly well she was not going to get any sleep that night.


	4. Chapter 4

It was an hour before Megan was supposed to be up and ready to fly to the island. However, she had not slept a wink, instead, she just lay on the bed thinking of Ian.

"How could you?"

"Did you ever think about what this would do to me?"

"What happens if you get hurt, or worse?"

She groaned as she sat up trying to push away the thoughts. However the more she tried to not think about the more she thought about it. Finally it had weighed her down so much she had to let it out.

She quickly grabbed the notepad from the bedside table and began to scribble down her thoughts. By the time she was done, the note was almost 5 pages.

"I'm sorry Ian. I love you" She wrote just as there was a pounding on the door scaring her half to death.

"Time to go Miss Williams" Tembo said and she couldn't help but feel like it was some sort of death sentence.

The moment that she left the hotel to when they were in the air was a blur, however everything came into clarity as they towards the patch of green in the sea of blue. That's when she began to feel her heart beating so fast that she thought she might explode. That was when she started to wish she had just stayed home. Ian would be home tomorrow and she prayed that she would be there when he did.

With that thought, she quickly turned to Brandon.

"Hey, I need you to do something for me?" She said and he stared back at her with the confused look he always had. She then reached into the pocket of her jacket pulling out the pieces of notebook paper handing them to Brandon. "If anything happens to me, I need you to give these to Ian ok."

"Megan you don't actually think we are going to see dinosaurs do you?" He asked and she could hear a slight twinge of fear in his voice.

"Oh I know we are, it is just whether or not they see us that is the problem."

Ian had gotten home earlier than he had intended to, the interview did not go well. He heard the same story he had heard from all the universities he had tried to apply. "I'm sorry I just don't think we have any room for someone with your, skills." He always scoffed when they said that, knowing perfectly well that they weren't worried about his skills, they were worried about having a crazy teacher preach about the dangers of the non-existent dinosaurs. Even with the disappointment though, he was excited to see Megan again.

"Honey, I'm home." He said excitedly as he opened the door to there apartment, however he found it empty. "Megan?" He called and when he found no answer he sighed sadly thinking she had gone out on an assignment.

He was proud of her, he was always proud of her, however this wasn't the life he had dreamed he would have with her.

Slowly he made his way to the bedroom walking past the phone however out of the corner of his eye he noticed that he had hundreds of messages.

"What the fuck?" He said as he began to play them.

"What was she doing there Ian! Why was she there! What did you tell her to do!" The first message started and he instantly could tell that it was from Megan's mother. Panic set in as he quickly clicked to the next message and the next all of them asking if Megan was ok if he had heard from her. Ian could barely breath as he collapse sitting next to the phone.

"Ian I'm so sorry, I told her not to do it, I told her it wasn't a good idea." This message was from Steven, Megan's producer at the station. "Just whatever you do don't watch the tv."

With that Ian bolted to his feet searching for the remote throwing over furniture in order to find it.

"Where is it!" He screamed when suddenly his hands landed on something between the couch cushions. He ripped it out whipping around to face the tv as he pressed the power button.

The minute the screen turned on he saw her. But he wasn't looking at her instead he was looking at the broken down large brown doors behind her and the sign that read Jurassic Park.

"No, no, no, no, no!" He screamed as he collapsed again.

"I'm here at Jurassic Park to prove once and for all if the stories we have heard about this place are actually true." She said as she started to turn around when suddenly a hand grabbed her.

"Don't move." A deep british voice said that's when Ian noticed the pair of eyes that were behind Megan hiding in a bush.

"Oh god." He gasped clutching onto the remote for dear life praying his dream was not going to unfold before his very eyes.

"Run." The voice said and suddenly the raptor charged at them and the camera dropped. Just before it blacked out however Ian heard Megan scream.

"That was taken two days ago, when famed reporter Megan Williams went missing. We spoke to her cameraman Brandon…" but the voices faded away as Ian felt as though he was dying. His leg felt as though it had been broken all over again. He was almost ready to curl up into a ball and sob when he heard a voice over the messages.

"I'm sorry Ian, I thought she would be protected." And he instantly recognized the voice John Hammond.

Before he knew it he was standing with the phone in hand calling John.

"Hello this is the Hammond residence may I ask who is calling."

"Yeah, this is Dr. Ian Malcolm. And if you don't put me through to John I will…" Ian growled.

"One moment." The voice quickly said and then there was a moment of silence.

"Ian." He heard the familiar voice say and then he exploded.

"How could you! Why did you let her go! I know she had to go to you first and you let her!"

"Listen Ian, we don't know what happen but there is a very capable group of people who are still on the island. I'm sure she is safe."

"If you want to leave your name on something fine, but stop putting it on other people's headstones!" Ian said tears in his eyes.

There was silence for a long while before Ian spoke again, this time his voice quiet.

"I'm going after her. I need a way to get there and I need some men and you are going to provide them for me."

"No, Ian the people she is with…"

"No matter who you sent, no one will be prepared." Suddenly an idea came to his head about who he needed, about who could help him find Y/N. It would just be a matter of convincing them that would be the issue. "Never mind I don't need men just get me a way to the island. I will be in Costa Rica tomorrow and I expect someone to be there for me John. And if.." His voice cracked. "If she dies, I swear to you I will make your life living hell, and I will not rest until Jurassic Park goes extinct, for good." Then he angrily hung up the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

He didn't even take the time to pack anything. Instead the minute he hung up the phone he called the number that he had been given a year ago.

"Hello?" The voice answered and Ian sighed for relief. He had fear that they had been out on a dig and he wouldn't be able to find them.

"Alan," Ian said and he heard a voice sigh.

"Ellie and I saw the news, I'm so sorry Ian." Alan sighed.

"I'm going after her." Ian said.

"Ian you and I both know…" Alan started.

"If it was Ellie you would do the same." Ian snapped back. "I called to ask, to beg really, I can't go to the island by myself, I need."

"No, Ian I can't…"

"Alan, you Ellie and I are the only ones who know what is on that island, who understand what kind of risk it is being on that island. These people who InGen sent with Megan they don't know anything, they are going in guns blazing and it isn't going to work."

"Exactly we know the risk and we know the odds of making it out of there unhurt Ian."

"Please Alan, I can't just sit by and wait for news because I know what it is going to be,I have to go after her myself. But I need your help."

He heard Alan sigh.

"Please." He pleaded voice cracking.

"Fine, when are we leaving?"

Ian laughed sadly. He really hadn't really expected Alan to say yes. "I'm planning on flying to Costa Rica tomorrow."

"While I'm agreeing to this Ian, I'm not going to make Ellie, in fact I would prefer it if she didn't come."

"I completely understand." Ian nodded wiping the tears away.

"And Ian I'm not going to guarantee that things are going to end well."

"I know, I know." Silence. "I can't thank you enough Alan."

"I'll see you tomorrow Ian." Alan said and then the phone went silent.

Ian paused for a moment before he rushed for the door grabbing his car keys on the way out.

"Sir you can't park there!" The man at the news station said as Ian pulled up right in front of the doors and stormed inside. The minute he did he could see everyone around him whispering and pointing at him, but he was on a mission.

"Steven!" Ian screamed as he charged towards the office he had come to visit so many times.

"Ian," Steven said as he came out of his office looking terrified.

"How could you!" Ian screamed.

"I didn't think…"

"You didn't think that she would be in any danger because you didn't believe me. Do you believe me now!"

"Ian…"

"Where is the cameraman, where is the one who escaped." Just as Ian said it, he could see someone cowering behind Steven. "You!" He growled as he reached around grabbing him by the collar. "What happened! What did you see!"

"I… I saw that… that thing, and then I ran, I don't know what happened to Megan I just… I ran!"

"You left her there!" Ian said as he right hooked Brandon in the face sending him flying to the ground. "You fucking piece of shit!" He screamed as he was about to go after him on the floor, when Steven grabbed him and stop him.

"Ian it wasn't his fault!" Steven tried to reason with him.

"Well then whose fault was it Steve!" Ian snapped turning to look at the producer.

"She just kept insisting she wanted to go, she wasn't going to take no for an answer."

"Why did she…" Ian started his voice breaking. "She knew…"

"Ian we both know why she went." Steven said holding onto Ian's arms, and as he did he could feel Ian's knees start to give way. "Here hold on you need to sit down." And quickly he sat Ian down in the closet chairs.

"I… I'm going after her." He stumbled trying to compose himself.

"I figured you would be. Just be careful ok. You bring her back Ian." Steven said.

Ian nodded as he started to get up, he still could feel the sharp pain in his leg but he was trying his best to ignore it.

"Wait Dr. Malcolm." He heard a voice say and he was the guy he had decked getting up off the floor holding out pieces of papers towards him. "Megan she, she gave these to me. She said if anything were to happen to her I had to get these to you. I'm sorry, I… I… I didn't want to leave her I just… I got…"

"No I understand. And I'm… I'm sorry I hit you," Ian said laying his hand on Brandon's shoulder. "And thank you for these." And then Ian started to make her way slowly to the car. However, when he left he found his car was gone, most likely it got towed. Sighing he began to make his way towards the subway station. As he walked, or more so limped, all the way there, the notes in his pocket weighing what felt like a hundred pounds. When he finally reached the station and got into a car, he found a seat and quickly pulled them out of his pocket with shaking hands.

"Ian, if you are reading this it means something terrible has happened, and for that I am terribly terribly sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I just had to show everyone that you weren't crazy. And I wish me just believing in you and you being the brilliant chaotician that I know and love, were enough for people to stop. But InGen has gone too far, and this is the only going to get worse, unless I fix it. And you know me I always have to fix things." Ian chuckled slightly tears sliding down his face. "And in order to fix this, I have to have proof, proof that they aren't going to be able to argue with. And hopefully if you are reading this, that proof got out there, even if it meant that I died. All I wanted was for the world to see you the way I see you. And I knew all they needed was a little push. I just wish I could be there to see it. I know that neither one of us are very religious people, but I hope that there is a heaven, and I hope that someday, long from now we will meet each other there my love. You were my whole life and I need you to know that this was not your fault. There wasn't anything that would have stopped me from going. The island, it takes and it destroys anything it can, and it was either it was going to destroy you or me, and I would much rather let it take me. Please don't let this destroy you. Live your life Ian, find another woman love her deeply, maybe have a few children. Teach the world and let it teach you something as well. But please all I ask is that you don't forget me. I love you Ian more than I could ever express." And that was the end.

Ian wiped his eyes and he could see he was getting concerned looks from the people around him. Then a sudden wave of determination washed over Ian. This was not going to be the last words Megan would ever say to him. He was going to find he and they were going to get off of that island together.


	6. Chapter 6

Everything seemed to blur and the next thing Ian knew he was on a flight to Costa Rica, his anxiety was so high he was shaking in his seat.

"Sir would you like anything to drink." The stewardess asked and Ian quickly turned to her.

"Yes, a scotch please," Ian said. "Actually could I get a couple." He said handing her two twenty dollar bills.

"Sir, I'm not allowed." The stewardess started.

"Please," He begged tears well up in his eyes again.

The stewardess sighed. "You're Dr. Ian Malcolm, you're Megan Williams'…"

"Yeah."

Then she just nodded handing him 10 of the shooters and only taking one of the twenties.

"Thank you," Ian said as he popped one open downing it.

By the time they had landed, he was on his 8th shooter.

Slowly Ian stumbled his way off the plane finding Alan Grant waiting for him.

"Alan," Ian slurred.

"Are you drunk?" Alan said as he grabbed Ian's arm helping him stand. "Is your leg still bad your limping."

"It started when I found out about…" Ian stumbled.

"Here let's just get you to the car so we can sober you up, then we can talk ok," Alan said and Ian just nodded.

The two were quiet for a while as they slowly made their way towards the car.

"I understand why you got drunk Ian," Alan said. "But tomorrow you need to…"

"I will be fine. I just needed something for the flight that's all." Ian insisted as they went outside for the car.

"Alan!" They both heard a voice say. "Over here." The two turned to see Ellie waiting by the car.

"I thought you said she wasn't coming." Ian slurred as the two made their way to the car.

"I tried to convince her not to, but she insisted," Alan said.

"Ian, what's wrong?" Ellie asked quickly rushing over. However, she froze when she got near. "Whew!" She said. "How many did you have on the plane?"

"5" Ian replied as he slumped against the car.

"God Ian." Ellie sighed as she leaned next to him. "I'm sorry about Megan."

"We are going to find her Ellie, we have to find her." He said his voice cracking and Ellie looked at Alan with a worried expression.

"Of course we will Ian," She said but even Ian could tell she didn't have that much faith behind that statement.

They all slowly loaded in the car and headed out towards the hotel Ellie driving. Ian was slowly coming down from his drunken stupor with a horrible headache.

"So how are you guys, I mean how has this year been for you," Ian said and though he didn't mean it, the words came out with a slight hint of disdain.

"Ian, I just wanted you to know that we never meant to make you feel like you were alone. Anytime you did an interview or spoke about Jurassic Park, we wanted to be there with you it was just…" Ellie started.

"InGen," Ian sighed running his hands over his face. "No I understand, we all had careers at stake, I just thought putting mine at risk wouldn't have had these consequences."

The car went silent. These people were still strangers to one another, the one horrific experience they had shared, while it did make them closer, it couldn't stand for a lifetime of friendship that they didn't have. They had barely even talked to each other in a year.

"So are you two?" Ian asked and he immediately felt the tension in the room build.

"Uh, no we…" Alan started.

"We broke up soon after the incident." Ellie finished.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ian said.

"It's fine. We are fine with it it's for the best." Alan said, however, Ian could tell he didn't mean it.

The car went silent again and it stayed that way until they reached the hotel.

"Do you think you can make it to your room?" Alan asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Ian sighed.

"Ian we do at some point need to talk about our plan."

"Ah, yes… a plan."

"You do have a plan don't you?" Alan insisted.

"Oh, uh, yeah of course I do."

"Ian."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning," Ian said as he limped his way towards his room.

"Ian," Ellie started.

"I want to get up bright and early, so get your rest, we are going to need it," Ian said over his shoulder and then he was gone.

The minute he got into his hotel room, everything hit him at once and he collapsed his back sliding down the door.

His breathing was raspy as he could feel his anxiety filling him up. Of course, he didn't have a plan. He had decided to do the one thing that he swore he was never ever going to do ever again in his entire life, less than 24 hours ago. He hadn't even thought about the fact that he didn't have a fucking clue of where to even begin to look for Megan. The footage was taken outside of the gate but that didn't necessarily mean that she was going to be there.

After waiting a moment to catch his breath he finally stood up. Limping his way to the bed he slowly sat down. His head was spinning from the alcohol and from the anxiety. His leg burned so much that he feared that if he looked down at it he would see the bone sticking through again.

"She needs you. You can't shut down." Ian thought as he placed his head in his hands.

"She's dead."

"It's your fault."

"She went there for you." The voices in his head attacked. He shook his head as he quickly stood up grabbing the pad of paper next to the bed. He began to sketch out a battle plan.


End file.
